When?
by SeddieHeartLand
Summary: Sam y Freddie intercambian mensajes.One-shot


**Disfruten de este One-Shot que por supuesto es Seddie :D**

**Icarly no me pertenece es de Dan yo solo creo mis propias historias :3**

**Cursiva/negrita: Mensajes de Freddie**

**Cursiva: mensajes de Sam**

Sam miraba por la ventana de su cuarto a Seattle. Era tarde y no podía dormir. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su padre ahora mismo. -_Es probable que este muerto o en la cárcel_- pensó y unas lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía. Ella era fuerte y no iba a ser débil como lo demás. Iba a demostrar que Samantha Puckett no necesitaba de ninguna figura paterna. Sintió una fría brisa que la hizo estremecer y cerró la ventana.

Sam miró su reloj digital sobre su mesita de noche. Eran las tres de la mañana. Sabía que no era normal en ella estar despierta a esa hora pero las ganas de hablar con alguien sobre el tema la volvían loca. Quería desahogarse pero no sabía con quién ni cómo.

Miró su computadora y decidió mandarle un correo a Freddie con la esperanza de que tal vez le contestara. A pesar de que siempre decía que lo odiaba le llegó a tener más confianza que a Carly y se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

_Hey Freddo,_

_¿Estás despierto?_

Sam presiono enviar y esperó para ver si lo había leído o no…..

Freddie estaba dormido cuando oyó el ruido en su laptop avisándole de que le había llegado un mensaje. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio la hora ¿Quién podría estar despierto? Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y vio su bandeja de entrada. Era un mensaje de Sam

_**Ahora si lo estoy, **_

_**¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora?**_

Escribió y presionó enviar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sam al recibir el mensaje.

_No puedo dormir, así que pensé en fastidiar a alguien._

El castaño frunció el ceño y soltó una risita pero con mucho cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido porque podría despertar a su madre.

_**Que tierna (sarcasmo)**_

_**¿Por qué no puedes dormir?**_

La rubia leyó el mensaje. ¿Acaso debía decirle la razón de su desvelo? Y si lo hacía ¿él podría burlarse?

_No te importa_

A Freddie lo rodeo una tristeza. ¿Acaso ella pensaba que no estaba preocupado y que su amistad no le importaba?

_**Sam, si me desperté y te contesté a las tres de la mañana, ¿enserio crees que no me importa?**_

La rubia soltó un suspiro. Era un buen punto.

_Está bien, pero no te burles._

_**No lo haré**_

_Extraño a mi papá._

Freddie quedó paralizado. Sam nunca hablaba de este tema con nadie ni mucho menos lo haría con él, pero debía ser un buen amigo y animarla.

_**Yo también aunque ni siquiera sepa nada de él**_

Ese sentimiento de tristeza la volvió a rodear, pero por lo menos no era la única que sufría.

_¿Crees que algún día regresen?_

El castaño siempre tuvo esa esperanza. Cuando era pequeño aguardaba en la puerta esperando su llegada pero al pasar los años comprendió que nunca iba a saber algo de él o que lo vería entrar por esa puerta.

_**No lo sé. Sabes a veces pienso de que tal vez ya ha continuado con su vida y que ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia.**_

El cuerpo de Sam se estremeció. ¿Y si Freddie tenía razón y su padre se había olvidado de ella o peor, había formado una nueva familia?

No contestó. El castaño por su parte le envió otro mensaje.

_**Siempre me vas a tener a mí.**_

El corazón de Sam se aceleró. ¡Freddie la quería! ¡La quería!

_Gracias y yo siempre estaré ahí…._

Una sonrisa creció en el rostro del castaño pero luego se borró al terminar de leer el mensaje de la rubia

….._para fastidiarte la vida :D_

_**Gracias.**_

Sam puso cara extraña.

_¿Por qué el "gracias"?_

_**Porque si no me molestaras mi vida sería totalmente aburrida.**_

Sam se desconectó. Se sentía rara y por alguna razón feliz. ¿Acaso Freddie sentía algo por ella? Y la gran cuestión ¿Ella sentía sentimientos por su ami-enemigo de toda la vida?

Negó con la cabeza y se susurró a si misma-No seas tonta. Él está enamorado de Carly-

No tuvo más remedio que volver a la cama. Tal vez no tenía a un padre a su lado o a una madre responsable o una hermana normal. Pero tenía a Freddie para hacerle compañía.

**¿Reviews? *cara de cachorrito***


End file.
